


Lilacs and Gladioli

by airyaslan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Canon - Manga, Flowers, Flowershop Post-Canon AU, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Language of Flowers, M/M, The power of friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyaslan/pseuds/airyaslan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bakura?” Yugi couldn’t help the surprise in his own voice, staring at his friend in shock.  Bakura was frozen behind the counter, leaning back as if he could bolt before Yugi realized what was going on.  But the store was small, it was raining outside, and one look at the plaid apron, white polo, and bronze name tag was all Yugi needed to see. “Bakura, are you working here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic on archiveofyourown, woo! I've been working on this fic for a while now and I'm both really nervous and really excited to finally start posting this. As for the update schedule, I'm aiming for a weekly basis, so expect new chapters every Sunday evening.
> 
> Also, an important note to reiterate: this is set after Millennium World in the manga universe, so some events referenced throughout the fic might differ from anime events. It shouldn't be too confusing for those who haven't read the manga, but I wanted to clarify for future reference. Just in case.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment and review!

Sneakers slapped against the wet pavement as Yugi dashed down the sidewalk, hands holding an open book above his head in a failed attempt to keep himself dry.  Water poured down from the sky, pelting against the streets of Domino City with no regard for the unprotected passersby below.  Of course, it had to rain just as Yugi was coming home from school.  The young teen cursed under his breath as he dashed through a puddle, leaving the offending foot drenched.  Though it wasn’t as if Yugi wouldn't be soaked by the time he reached home, regardless.  With a sigh Yugi conceded to his fate.  There was no way he was going to make it home in this weather without getting sick; there had to be somewhere he could hide out until the rain subsided.  

Yugi's eyes scanned the surrounding buildings as he ran, trying to find any place that he could slip into.  The coffee shop, the bakery, the bookstore--it seemed that Yugi was not the only person caught without an umbrella, and each store Yugi passed seemed more crowded than the last.  He was about to give up and huddle under the nearest awning when an colorful store to his right caught his attention.  The outside of the homely shop was lined with leveled shelves, each filled to the brim with a variety of flora.  From what Yugi could see, the shop was empty.  So without another thought, Yugi made a sharp turn, ducked under the awning, and opened the door.

A light jingle sounded through the air as Yugi slipped inside, shaking his head roughly to rid his hair of the extra droplets.  Yugi never minded the rain, it could be comforting and peaceful on most days.  But getting wet was another story.  Running a hand through his now limping spikes, he sighed at the loss before wiping off the cover of his textbook and slipping it back inside his bag.  Now where was he?  His gaze traveled up and around the small space, hands gripping his pack straps out of habit.  Just like the outside of the shop, the walls were covered in more plants and flowers, each settled neatly in it’s pot with a bright sign stating the type and price.  Some flowers were already wrapped, tucked between the arms of stuffed animals and small trinkets, ready to be bought and carried out.  But the true wonders were by the large front window where sets of bouquets were displayed, each crafted with intricate care to bring out the most beauty in every arrangement.  Awe filled Yugi as he peered at the vast selection, taking in the sweet scents that mixed in the air.  He was so distracted that he missed someone stepping in from the back of the store.

“Welcome, please come in,” A soft voice rung out from the counter. “I apologize for the wai-- _Yugi?”_  Yugi’s brows furrowed at the surprised tone, turning to the speaker to find a familiar head of snowy hair and a set of wide chocolate eyes.

_“Bakura?”_ Yugi couldn’t help the surprise in his own voice, staring at his friend in shock.  Bakura was frozen behind the counter, leaning back as if he could bolt before Yugi realized what was going on.  But the store was small, it was raining outside, and one look at the plaid apron, white polo, and bronze name tag was all Yugi needed to see. “Bakura, are you working here?”  The taller boy stammered for a moment, trying to think of a good excuse as to why he was in the shop, dressed like this.  But, it was clear to both of them that Bakura had been caught red handed.  He slumped forward with a sigh, before giving Yugi a sheepish smile.

“Yeah.”  Bakura rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry for not telling everyone earlier, it’s just…” Yugi held up a hand to stop Bakura from going any further.

“It’s okay, you just didn’t want to get in trouble with our school for it, right?”  Bakura glanced away, guilt etched into his features.  Yugi gave his friend a warm smile, moving forward to join Bakura at the counter.  “You know, having a part time job isn’t so wrong.  Anzu had one, too.”  Brown eyes brightened.

“I know, that’s what gave me the idea.”  Yugi nodded, taking another look around the store.

“Though I never imagined you working at a place like this…”  A second after the words left his mouth Yugi realized his mistake, spinning back toward Bakura and waving his hands with a flushed face. “Not that I think you couldn’t.  I mean, I’m sure you’re great at your job--a great florist!”  Bakura at least looked the part.  With a light blue apron tied tightly around his waist and white locks pulled away from his face into a high ponytail, Bakura looked quite...handsome, actually.  The thought only added to Yugi’s flustered state, his face turning more red.  His panic, however, was interrupted by a light chuckle.

“It’s all right, Yugi, I never imagined myself working at a flower shop either.”  Yugi relaxed at Bakura’s understanding smile, the prior scratching his cheek in embarrassment.  Bakura leaned forward against the counter and folded his arms. “I tried to get a part time job at the museum.  That’s where I really wanted to work.”  An emotion Yugi couldn’t identify flickered through Bakura’s features. Yugi frowned.  “But they didn’t have any jobs available at the moment.  So I went looking for other jobs and,” Bakura motioned around them with a twirl of his wrist, “I was offered a position here.”

“Wait, the museum?”  That couldn’t be right.  “You mean the Domino City Museum?”  Bakura nodded. “But isn’t that the same museum your father owns?”  There was a pause.

“He says he doesn’t want the other employees to think he is playing favorites.”  Bakura shrugged in stiff acceptance. “So I have to wait until I am old enough to apply for an internship there, or until there’s an opening.”  Stretching his arms out with a sigh, Bakura looked around the shop.  “But I’m not complaining, I like it here.  It’s quiet, peaceful, and not so busy that I can’t slip in some homework once in awhile.”  He turned his attention back to Yugi with one finger in the air, a wide smile on his face. “And it pays well, too.”

“It sounds like a great job.” Yugi couldn’t help but return the other’s infectious smile. While the young game master felt there was more to the story about Bakura’s father, he decided not to pry.  “I’m glad you were able to find something that makes you happy.”  Bakura blinked in surprise at the statement, his hands resting back on the counter.

“...Thank you, Yugi.” Yugi’s smile widened.

“Of course.”  Yugi laid his hand on Bakura’s, violet eyes meeting brown. “I’m your friend, Bakura.  All I want is for you to be okay.”  He squeezed his friend’s hand. “So if this job makes you happy, then I’m happy, too.”  Bakura’s expression melted into a soft smile.  A genuine smile.  The white haired teen opened his mouth to respond when a clamoring outside broke through the peaceful atmosphere.  Their attentions flipped towards the display window, watching as people from the neighboring stores began to file back onto the street.

“Oh, I guess the rain stopped.” Yugi turned back to Bakura to find his friend frozen at the sight.  Scratching his cheek, Yugi continued. “I should probably start heading home, before Grandpa starts to worry.”  With a quiet gulp, Bakura turned his attention back to the other, an awkwardness settling around him.  

“Right, of course.” Pulling his hand from Yugi’s and standing straight again, Bakura gave his shorter friend another smile.  Yugi tried not to be disappointed by the lack of warmth.  Instead, Yugi returned the smile, hiding his concern towards Bakura’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow in school?” Yugi offered as he made his way toward the door.

“Yes, see you tomorrow.”  Yugi relaxed at the confirmation, waving Bakura goodbye as he slipped out the front door and into the crowd.  Lost in his thoughts, Yugi was so focused on heading home that he didn’t notice his friend's gaze trailing after him.


	2. Pink Roses

Yugi’s chest felt tight the next day as he walked back down the familiar road. In all the time Yugi had traveled through these streets, crossing the path of a flower shop had never made him so nervous. But this was the most direct path home, so there was no point in trying to find another route. Besides what was there to be nervous about? Bakura was his friend, and just passing by to say hello wouldn’t disrupt Bakura’s work. Yugi was sure of it.  With renewed confidence, Yugi straighten out his back with a stride in his step as he walked down the same sidewalk he had the day before.

Nervousness was replaced with excitement by the time the bright shop came into view. A smile worked it's way across Yugi’s features as he passed by the stacks of potted plants outside and opened the door, the jingle of the bell greeting him once again. It was easy to spot Bakura, the pale teen standing behind the same counter as yesterday. However this time he was serving customers, two young ladies giggling by the register with a bouquet of flowers Yugi had never seen before. Stepping off to the side, Yugi tried to get a better look. To Yugi, the bouquet looked like large yellow balls of fluff with groups of tiny white flowers between them. Whatever kinds of flowers they were, the two girls seemed more than satisfied with the purchase, wide smiles on their faces as they leaned against the counter. Bakura typed away at the register as the girls talked, maintaining his usual, polite demeanor.

“That will be ¥3,500, please.” The girls were more than happy to give him the payment, one girl picking up the flowers while the other handed Bakura the money.

“Thanks again for all your help.” One began as Bakura sorted out their change. “I don’t know what we would have done if you weren’t here to help us.”

“I am just happy to be of service.” Bakura’s smile didn’t waver as he handed the change back to the girls. “Thank you for shopping with us. Please come back again.”

“We will, thank you.” The girl holding the flowers was almost bouncing as she spoke, before she turned with her friend and headed out. They giggled and whispered the whole way, peering back to Bakura who gave them a quick bow. Once the girls were gone however, Bakura’s expression dropped to one of exhaustion, plopping himself on a nearby stool with slumped shoulders. Listless eyes meandered around the store for a moment before falling onto Yugi. The latter smiled and waved.

“Hey, Bakura.” There was an owlish blink, before Bakura popped off his chair.

“Yugi!” Bakura’s cheeks dusted pink as he stared wide-eyed. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here again.”

“You ran out after class pretty quickly,” Yugi began as he took his place by the counter, “So I figured I would stop in and say hello on my way home.”

“Oh, that’s very sweet of you.” A small smile crept onto Bakura’s face as he peered back at Yugi. “Thank you.” But the moment was short lived, Bakura looking away as he adjusted his pony tail. “I’m sorry for leaving everyone behind. I know normally we all walk home together, but I didn’t want to be late for work.”

“It’s all right, Anzu was the same when she worked at Burger World.” Yugi tried his best to be reassuring, not wanting Bakura to feel guilty about what he was doing. “Besides, that's what lunch is for, right?”

“...Yeah.” There was another pause, awkward silence filling the store. With a grunt, Yugi let his pack fall down to the ground, leaning against the counter to make himself more comfortable as he turned his attention back to his friend.

“At least it seems you are getting more customers.”

“Huh?” When Yugi motioned back to where the girls had left, the pieces clicked together in Bakura’s mind. “Ah. It doesn’t normally get too crowded in here; those girls will probably be our only customers for a while.”

“Really? From the way they were acting, I wouldn’t have guessed.” Bakura gave Yugi a confused look. “If your fan club ever found out you worked here, I bet you could sell out this entire store.” A look of understanding dawned on Bakura's face, and was then replaced a bashful expression.

“Oh, I don’t know about that…”

“It’s true! They would be all over this place just because you worked here.” Yugi’s smile widened as Bakura chuckled.

“I suppose they would, but I would rather they not find out.” Bakura rubbed his neck. “They can be draining sometimes.”

“I’d imagine. Following you around school, telling you how handsome you are, praising you for everything you do--it must be exhausting.” Yugi laughed as dodged a playful shove from a smiling Bakura. “You know, Jounouchi would kill to be in your shoes.”

“He can have them.” Bakura shook his head in exasperation. “They're really more trouble than they're worth. Those girls rarely give me a moment’s peace, and some of them can be downright creepy.”

“Jounouchi might still take them, he loves the attention.” Yugi slid up onto the counter, legs swinging as he continued. “Do you remember the time Jounouchi challenged Otogi for his fan club?”

“Oh, I do!” Bakura shook his head in amusement. “He tried so hard to win against Otogi, I felt bad for him."

“I think Jounouchi would do it again if he was given the choice.”

"That sounds like him, stubborn until the end." The corners of Bakura's eyes crinkled as his smile grew. "If Atem hadn't saved Jounouchi, who knows what would have happened."

"Otogi would have probably had Jou do something embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"Like make him wear a dog suit or something." Bakura's hand flew to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"A dog suit? I could actually see it."

"That would be awful," Yugi hid his face in his hands, trying to stop his own laughter, "I feel awful just suggesting it."

"Poor Jounouchi, in a dog suit. I'm sure Kaiba would pay to see that."

"Kaiba? That's even worse!"

"It's true, though! Wait, wait, just imagine--" Bakura cleared his throat as he straightened up, then let an arrogant smirk snake it's way onto his features, an expression far too reminiscent of the brunette C.E.O. "Glad to see you've finally seen who you truly are, Jounouchi--a pathetic dog."

"Stop it, that's terrible! Jounouchi would kill him."

"Ha, as if a deadbeat duelist like him could ever defeat the likes of me, the rich and powerful Seto Kaiba." Yugi clutched his stomach, laughing, as Bakura continued his haughty charade. "Mokuba! Let's go, I have more important things to do than entertain these amateurs." Bakura's shoulders shook with effort as he tried to maintain his composure. "Like rolling around in my massive...piles...of money..." Unable to finish, the white haired teen burst out laughing as well, the two boys dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
The tension, so thick before, melted as they calmed into wide smiles and fond memories. Their eyes then met again, reveling together in their small moment of peace. To Yugi, it felt like it could go on forever--this happiness, Bakura’s smile.

A smile that then began to falter.

“Hey Yugi…” Bakura shifted as he turned his eyes away, hands folded on the countertop. “You haven’t told Jounouchi or the others yet, have you?” Brows furrowed, Yugi shook his head.

“No, not yet.”

“Then please don’t tell them.” Yugi blinked in surprise and straightened in his seat.

“Why not?” Concern crept back into Yugi’s heart when Bakura wouldn't meet his gaze. “They won’t care if you have a part-time job. They’ll probably just come around to--”

“That’s not it.” The interruption threw Yugi off guard, blinking at Bakura while the other fiddled with his fingers. “I would rather that no one else know about this.” Bakura looked up at Yugi with knitted brows. “Please?”

This didn’t make sense to Yugi. They were all friends weren’t they? So then why wouldn’t Bakura want the others to be around? Something was wrong, Yugi could sense it, but he couldn’t pin down what it was. With a sigh, Yugi scratched the back of his neck.

“Okay, I promise.” Yugi gave his friend a reassuring smile. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” Bakura’s body relaxed the moment the promise left Yugi’s lips, letting out a small sigh of relief. It only confused Yugi more.

“Thank you, Yugi.”

“It’s no problem.” From his seat on the counter, Yugi stared down at his bag, his brows still furrowed in thought. “You wouldn’t mind if I kept coming, though, would you?”

“What?” Yugi lifted his gaze to Bakura's, the other’s attention now pinpointed on him. When their eyes met, Bakura began to stammer. “I-I mean, you shouldn’t be spending all your time here. You have homework, and I’m sure your mother and grandfather would be worried.”

“I wouldn’t be spending all my time here, just for a little bit after school.” Yugi smiled at the pieces fell into place. “I could tell them where I’m going. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind me hanging out with you.” Yes, this could work, he knew it could. “And if I have to I could do homework here. We could even work on our homework together.” Bakura blushed.

“You really don’t have to. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You wouldn’t be a burden, I want to come.” Yugi gave the other a warm smile, leaning toward him. “I like hanging out with you, Bakura. Besides, we don’t spend a lot of time together. Just us, you know? I think it could a lot of fun.” That was it, Yugi’s mind was made up, and they both knew that when Yugi made his mind up there was no turning back. Bakura stared at Yugi for a long while, and Yugi stared back, waiting for his friend’s decision. After another moment, Bakura let out a breath.

“Okay, I guess you’re right.” Bakura turned his face, hiding under thick bangs. “It does sound like fun.” Yugi’s whole demeanor brightened, perking up in his seat with a satisfied beam.

“Great, it’s settled then. I could bring some games for us to play, too.” Yugi’s mind was racing at all of the things they could do and talk about at the shop. Perhaps Yugi could even get Bakura to open up about what was really wrong. “I have plenty of stuff in the house, so I’m sure we could find something interesting to try.”

“Sure, if you want.” His expression was still hidden from Yugi’s view. But just as Yugi was about to lean over and check, a jingle sounded throughout the store. In a second, both boys were at attention, Bakura standing stiff as Yugi rushed off the counter and nabbed his bag. After slipping an arm through each strap, Yugi peered up at the newcomer, spotting the middle-aged man examining the plants nearest the door.

“I should probably go and help him.” Yugi nodded.

“Yeah, I need to head home, anyway.” With another smile, Yugi peered up at Bakura, a twinkle in his eye. “Meet you here again tomorrow?” Bakura glanced away, but this time Yugi could see his smile.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Satisfied with Bakura’s answer, Yugi waved him goodbye before moving past the man and out the door. He peered back as he went, watching as Bakura greeted the potential customer and lead the man to another part of the store. Yugi gleamed at the sight before turning back toward his home, his heart getting lighter with each step.


End file.
